


Be Mine

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Logan has a surprise for Scott after he and Scott are forced to spend Valentine's Day at the school with one another. (Written for the X-Men Kink Meme's Be My Valentine prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmenkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmenkinkmeme/gifts).



> This story was written for the X-Men Kink Meme Valentine's Day prompt. It was written in less than a half an hour, so it's meant to be a short tale :) I hope everyone enjoys it.

Never in all of his years had Logan found himself facing such a strenuous battle of wits, but now sitting across from Scott Summers he found himself at a complete and total loss. Looking up from the chess board that Scott had been stewing over lost in contemplation for the last twenty minutes Logan found his patience was running thin.

“Maybe I should go grab another beer,” Logan suggested leaning back in his chair and watching as Scott seemed to be taking his time charting out his next move in their game, “Want one?”

“Not yet,” Scott waved his hand dismissively, “I just need a second to…”

“To what?” Logan grumbled with a small snarl, “Put me to sleep while you’re contemplating the best way to beat me at this game?”

“That’s not what I’m,” Scott stopped himself as he reached for his chess piece. He touched the top of it as if he’d finally settled in on a move before he tipped his chin up to look over at Logan from behind his ruby quartz glasses, “You’re bored.”

“It took you this long to figure it out,” Logan replied with a bit more sarcasm in his tone than he’d intended. When the words came out, Logan caught the disappointment that carried over Scott’s features and he immediately regretted saying them, “Look, I understand why someone like Chuck might be into something like this, but it’s Valentine’s Day and…”

“I didn’t take you for the sentimental type,” Scott’s lips curved upward in the beginnings of a reluctant smirk, “Had I known you would’ve preferred chocolate and roses…”

“We aren’t exactly known for romance, are we?” Logan sighed reaching for the neck of his beer bottle once again, “I mean this isn’t our usual pastime with one another.”

“No,” Scott’s grin expanded as he mirrored Logan’s movement in leaning back in his chair, “I suppose it’s not, but given that we’re a little limited on our options…well, I thought we could settle in for a game of chess.”

“I’m all for playing games, but tonight…” Logan’s eyes swept over the lines of Scott’s body, “I was thinking that maybe we could up the stakes with something like strip poker.”

“It’s tempting,” Scott seemed to entertain the notion for a few seconds before his hand settled in over his left thigh. His index finger tapped on the fiberglass cast just below his knee as he let out a long sigh, “but this thing makes it a bit difficult to strip down right now. We don’t all have your healing factor, you know.”

“Don’t remind me,” Logan’s jaw flexed with tension in thinking about how their time in battle had landed Scott on the receiving end of a broken bone in his leg and a cast that had greatly limited the course of their strenuous physical activities with one another. The result being that they were now also now limited by the fact that Scott and Logan were on watch at the school given that most other staffers were out celebrating the holiday with their significant others, “The sooner you heal the better things will be.”

“Hopefully it will only be a couple more weeks,” Scott spoke up with that same optimism that had carried over him from the moment Logan had pulled him off of the battlefield and frantically carried him back to Hank demanding that Hank fix what was wrong with Scott.

“We should’ve had a healer work on you,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown.

“We could have done that, but this,” Scott drew emphasis to the tap he made on the top of his cast, “it’s nothing in the grand scheme of things.”

“That’s where we disagree,” Logan decided rising up from his chair and looking down at Scott where he was still seated in Xavier’s chair, “How about another beer?”

“It sounds good,” Scott agreed attempting to stand up as well to join Logan.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Logan decided circling around the table with the chess board on it. He stepped in beside the chair and bent down to scoop Scott up in his arms without any room for protest. Once he had his arms secured around Scott’s body, he squeezed Scott in against his chest.

“Logan, I’m not helpless,” Scott attempted to protest even though he’d readily slid his arm around Logan’s strong, steely shoulders.

“I realize that,” Logan replied with a smile, “but it’s late. The children are asleep and it’s Valentine’s Day. Let me pamper you, will you?”

“Fine,” Scott relented snuggling in against Logan’s chest, “I’m all yours.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Logan mused carefully carrying Scott out of Xavier’s study and down the hallway to the kitchen where his next surprise for Scott was waiting for him. With each step he took, he was careful to keep Scott’s injured leg out of harm’s way. He took his time feeling the warmth of Scott in against him finally at ease at being pampered by the man that most times he was getting into a sparring match with when they weren’t caught up in making love to one another.

“I probably should stop after this beer with the pain meds,” Scott added once Logan rounded the corner entering into the kitchen. With the lights still off Logan carried Scott over to the kitchen island counter and carefully set him down on top of it, “Um, Logan, don’t you think we need some lights here?”

“I’m working on it,” Logan assured Scott as he made his way around the kitchen seeking out the things that he’d put together for them on their special day with one another.

“Logan?” Scott questioned as Logan carefully lit the candle he knew would be waiting for them once he’d brought Scott into the kitchen, “What are you…?”

“You’ll see,” Logan explained lighting a few more candles before the room was filled with the soft glow of the flame. It drew emphasis to the shadows on Scott’s face making him appear even more youthful as he sat on top of the center of the kitchen island in a place where Scott would never willingly choose to be on his own. His head was tipped to the side with eyes undoubtedly watching Logan as Logan moved over towards the refrigerator to get the next part of his surprise for Scott.

“What’s with the candles?” Scott questioned curiously.

“I’m trying to set a mood, which you, as always, are working very hard to be a buzzkill on,” Logan teased reaching into the refrigerator for his surprise.

“It’s my mutant power I guess,” Scott let out a long sigh. He leaned back on the counter top when Logan turned around to reveal the heart shaped cake that he’d picked up for Scott earlier in the day. Almost immediately Scott’s face perked up with a newfound curiosity, “Logan, what is that?”

“It’s a cake,” Logan shrugged.

“I know it’s a cake, but why do you have that cake in particular?” Scott asked as Logan brought the cake over to where Scott was seated. He set it down on the counter beside Scott before reaching for one of the strawberries on top of it.

“I bought it for you…” Logan explained raising the strawberry to Scott’s lips, “for Valentine’s Day.”

“You mean you went to a store and…” Scott’s words were silenced by Logan placing the berry between Scott’s parted lips. With no room for complaint, Scott’s lips surrounded the plump, ripe berry as juice spilled over his chin.

“You made a mess Slim,” Logan leaned forward pulling the half eaten berry away from Scott’s lips. He dipped in closer stealing a kiss from Scott’s lips before his tongue teased over the traces of strawberry juice over Scott’s skin.

“Come here,” Scott’s arms surrounded Logan’s shoulders drawing him in closer for another eager kiss. Together their kiss grew and expanded taking them from a quiet moment to eager anticipation with both wanting to delve into the pleasures of being with one another. However, with a goal and a purpose in mind, Logan reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and offered Scott the rest of the strawberry.

“Eat up,” Logan coaxed him on before reaching for another berry on top of the cake. He pushed it into his own mouth and swallowed it down before he smiled over at Scott, “You like it?”

“It’s good,” Scott replied with a smile, “although if we keep eating the strawberries without cutting the cake…”

“I want you to take a look at it first,” Logan suggested, “I took Marie with me to the store to pick it out because I wanted today to be special. Even on babysitting duty I wanted something for us that meant something for the day.”

“I appreciate you taking the time to do that when…” Scott’s words came to an abrupt ending when Logan realized that Scott had finally taken a long, hard look at the cake. It was then that Scott’s jaw practically dropped as Logan reached into his pocket and withdrew the small box he’d been holding onto for the duration of their evening at the chess board, “Logan, is that…?”

“A Valentine’s Day bonus,” Logan explained holding the box out in front of Scott, “one that I have been waiting a long time to give to you. I spent a lot of time trying to come up with the perfect moment to share this, but now, well, I thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask you this when I had a captive audience.”

Taking in a breath, Logan opened up the top of the box and revealed the ring inside of it. With nervousness building up inside of his chest, he expelled a sharp breath before nodding to the cake again. He could see that he’d taken Scott by surprise, but the cake had it all spelled out for Scott in clear detail after Logan had taken to the bakery and requested that the decorator ask the most important question that Logan had ever thought up in his life.

“Will you marry me Scott?” Logan questioned knowing only too well that he hadn’t needed a cake to say what he’d been thinking for the last few months after his relationship with Scott had become even more intense than it had been before they’d gone into battle. After the accident Logan was even more convinced that he needed to tell Scott how he felt especially when Scott’s injury had reminded him of just how precious time truly was, “I know I’m not really good with my feelings, but I love you Scott and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I realize that romance isn’t really my thing, but you’re my world and if I lost you I know it would truly be the death of me.”

“You aren’t going to lose me,” Scott promised reaching out to touch the side of Logan’s face, “What happened with my leg was the result of my being careless and…”

“I didn’t like it. I still don’t, but at the same time,” Logan paused feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest, “I know that everything that I am feels better when I’m with you. We might not have started on the right foot with one another, but you are where my heart is and I want to spend as much time as we have together being happy and sharing our lives together if you’ll have me.”

“Logan,” Scott smiled back at him, “of course I’ll have you. You’re everything to me. After Jean died I didn’t think that I’d ever be able to find love again, but there you were helping me pick up the pieces when I was sending myself down a path of self destruction. You helped me to find myself. You made me strong, but most of all you’ve showed me a love like I’ve never known before. You’re everything to me Logan.”

“Is that a yes, then?” Logan questioned watching as Scott’s lips curved upward in another smile.

“Yes, it’s most definitely a yes,” Scott agreed reaching out to pull Logan into an embrace now that Valentine’s Day had turned out even better than Logan had hoped for going into it.  


End file.
